I'll never break your heart
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I hear myself tell you that you'll never shed a single tear because of me, that I will never break your heart or disappoint you. I promise you that you are my life, that without you I'm nothing, that I belong to you heart, body and soul.


**I'll never break your heart**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** I hear myself tell you that you'll never shed a single tear because of me, that I will never break your heart or disappoint you. I promise you that you are my life, that without you I'm nothing, that I belong to you heart, body and soul.

**Author's Note:- **Written for the "Heart" Lyric challenge – To write a song fic for any song with "Heart" in the title. Lyrics from "I'll never break your heart" By The Backstreet Boys. Slightly angsty but other than that no warning, enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

_Baby I know you're hurting_

_Right now you feel like you could never love again_

_Now all I ask if for a chance to prove I love you_

From the desk I can see you staring at the surface of yours through the open door of your office and the sadness that radiates from you breaks my heart. I recognise the signs, the puffiness around your eyes you've tried so hard to hide that tell me you've been crying, the defeated way you make your way through the day tells me your heart has been left battered and bruised again by some man too blind to see the treasure he'd been given. Right now all I want is to tell you that you don't need them, that you don't have to go looking for love because it's right here in front of you. I want to tell you that I love you enough to make all the pain they've caused to away and always have. I just don't think that's what you want to hear right now.

_From the first day that I saw your smiling face_

_Honey, I knew that we should be together_

I've loved you for so long now that my heart will forever be yours. Of all the women I've known in my life none has made me fall for them so completely and so instantly. From the second we met, before I even knew that you were going to pick me for this unit I know you were the woman I was put on this earth to love and I have done from that moment on. You are the woman I'm meant to share my life with, you are the woman I've meant to spend the rest of my days loving, we're meant to be forever the only one who can make everything ok for each other. I know that, you haven't realised it yet and I don't know if you ever will.

_Ooh if I asked you out, you'd say no I've found out_

_Darling you've been hurt, you feel like you'll never love again_

If I thought for a second you felt about me like I do about you I'd battle any obstacle to make you see that heartache shouldn't ever be part of your life. I'd give you everything you could wish for, I'd take you to the ends of the earth and back just to show the world how lucky I was to be loved by you. I know how hurt you've been, I know how you're put your heart on the line and had it destroyed, I know how it's been shattered so many times that it's now held together with a patchwork of wilting sticky tape and you fear that one more break will be the end of it and you. I would never doing anything so careless though.

_Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_Cause honey he's nothing like me_

With all my heart I wish that you'd see how much you deserve to be loved. With all my heart I wish you'd realise that with beauty as breath taking as your, with a personality so dazzling, with a strength and loyalty so awe inspiring as those you exhibit you deserve to be worshiped and adored. If you'd let me and take a chance on me I'd prove to you that I'm not like them. I'm not like the men who are given the gift of sharing your life and squander it. I'm not like them and I never would be, not with you. I know you'd find it impossible to believe, you'd give me a list of reasons why you couldn't trust me anymore than you could them you'd give a list of reasons and examples of why I can't be trusted any more than any other man. All those women you'd list would say the same about me, they'd day how they've sat just like you are now crying over me but they don't know that I broke their hearts because not one of them could live up to you. With you everything would be different because I would have the one thing I've always wanted.

_I'll never break your heart, I'll never make you cry_

_Id rather die than live without you_

_I'd give you all of my honey that's no lie._

You're out of your office now your usual mask of calm and authority in place but behind it I can still see your pain, still feel it as real as if it were my own. Right now isn't or the place to let you know that though but I make you a silent promise, the same one I do every time this happens. In my mind's eye I see myself holding you, placing a gentle kiss on your lips and telling you that I love you. I hear myself tell you that you'll never shed a single tear because of me, that I will never break your heart or disappoint you. I promise you that you are my life, that without you I'm nothing, that I belong to you heart, body and soul. Then I sign it off with a promise to myself that someday I'll actually tell you all this and hope you can see the truth in my words and accept how much I love oyu.


End file.
